1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of display stands, particularly locking display stands for use with cosmetic tester samples.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the retail merchandise setting, shoplifting remains a major problem. Great efforts are expended to secure items from shoplifting, such as by the use of electronic triggering devices, the use of oversized and difficult to open packaging, and devices to physically restrain merchandise.
In the field of cosmetic retailing, it is customary that cosmetic tester samples be provided for sample use by customers. However, such testers are frequently shoplifted, thereby requiring frequent restocking of these testers.